The All American High School Prom Night
by Lilouand
Summary: Bella est déterminée à avoir le bal de promo parfait. Mais parfois les meilleures choses ne se passent pas comme elles devraient. All Human. Traduction
1. 1ère partie

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction de **spanglemaker9 **cette fois. Si vous êtes intéressé par l'originale le lien est dans mon profile. A l'origine cette histoire est un One shot mais il est très long, j'ai donc préféré le publier en 2 parties. La 1ère aujourd'hui et la seconde bah un peu plus tard quoi !

Pour les lecteurs de Dark side of the moon, je ne laisse pas tomber la publication continue toujours 1 fois par semaine.

**

* * *

The All American High School Prom Night**

_Ne vaut pas la peine d'attendre_

_10 choses que je déteste chez toi._

_Elle est tout ça._

Toute ma vie j'avais souhaité être une de ces adolescentes, comme dans les films. Deux parents, ayant un emploi normal, de la classe moyenne en gros, un lycée ordinaire, occupée par des obligations d'adolescente ordinaire : amies, shopping, devoirs, potins, rendez-vous. Je voulais juste ça. Une existence banale, le genre que des millions d'autres adolescents vivent et prennent pour acquis, ou pire, s'en plaignent. Je voulais juste vivre cette expérience normale. Parce que mine de rien dans la mienne rien n'avait été normal.

J'ai commençais l'histoire avec deux parents complètement incompatibles qui communiquaient à peine sauf pour se disputer. Curieusement, je fus presque soulagée quand Renée jeta finalement l'éponge, quand j'eu onze ans et est finalement partie, m'emmenant avec elle. J'étais triste de quitter mon père, mais pas si triste de partir de la petite et humide Forks. Je commençais juste à réaliser que le monde était plus grand que ma minuscule ville natale, et partir avec ma mère me semblait être une grande aventure. Cette nouveauté se dissipa rapidement quand ma mère plongea dans sa vie toute neuve avec enthousiasme, avide de découverte, juste assez longtemps pour que ça devienne une folie, peu orthodoxe et inattendue. Elle me déscolarisa pour une année, voyageant sac au dos à travers le pays, disant qu'elle était « l'école à domicile ». Ouais, ce qui signifie que j'ai à peu près appris juste assez pour passer les examens d'état obligatoires. Après ça, j'ai fait avec les plans et les schémas fous de ma mère, bien qu'il fallut encore quelques années avant qu'ils m'incluent vraiment. Nous bougions constamment, toujours à la poursuite d'une grande idée, d'un projet qu'elle avait. Pour moi, tout ce que ça voulait dire c'est que je n'avais pas d'amis et la seule constante dans ma vie c'est que rien n'était constant.

Au moment où elle a rencontré et épousée Phil, je désespérais de pouvoir m'installer quelque part de façon permanente. Je voulais aller en classe et me lier avec des amies, je souhaitais juste être une adolescente normale, comme dans les films. C'est alors qu'ils ont commencé à parler de « prendre la route » à nouveau, et j'ai paniqué, m'imaginant passer mon année de terminale à l'arrière d'un fourgon ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans un excès de désespoir, j'appelais mon père et lui demandais de revenir chez lui. Il fut surpris mais heureux, et avant que ne je le réalise, j'étais de retour à Forks pour ma dernière année.

D'accord, alors Forks n'est pas la banlieue de Chicago que John Hughes a rendu célèbre. Ce n'est pas un endroit propre et ordonné avec goût, des quartiers de la classe supérieure, comme dans tous les films d'adolescents. Il y fait froid, humide et tout le monde porte des chemises à carreaux. Et mon statut de fille du chef de police n'était pas tout à fait propice à mon intégration dans le tissu social de l'école secondaire. Mais j'étais déterminé à faire de mon mieux. Je ne voulais pas nécessairement être populaire. J'étais beaucoup trop timide et studieuse pour que cela arrive réellement. Je voulais juste être normale et m'adapter. Et jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Je vivais dans une vrai maison, j'avais ma propre voiture (certes, une très vielle camionnette, rongée par la rouille, mais ici ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance), et j'allais aux événements ordinaires de l'école. Habillée aux couleurs de l'école et avec une mascotte ! J'allais être une adolescente normale et avoir des expériences normales d'élèves de terminales et je ne me souciais pas de ce que je devais faire pour que cela arrive.

Je pris un bon départ. Alice Brandon avait été ma meilleure amie quand j'étais en primaire et elle vivait toujours à Forks. Encore mieux, elle était devenue cool et gentille. Elle se rappelait de moi et était très excitée de mon retour. Immédiatement meilleures amies. Une meilleure amie qui connaissait tout le monde – encore mieux. C'était un peu une impitoyable chipie, mais elle était sincère et amusante et après mes années d'errance, elle était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

La première partie de l'année se passa remarquablement bien. Le lycée de Forks était réellement petit, et tous étaient dans la même école depuis le départ, je fus donc un peu populaire à mon arrivée, simplement du au facteur « nouveauté ». J'étais avec Alice et je fus rapidement intégré à son petit cercle d'amis. Mes week-end étaient généralement occupés, je participais aux activités extrascolaires, et je dormais parfois chez d'autres filles. Mon expérience normale d'élève de terminale se passait sans anicroche.

La seule chose qui manquait vraiment était un petit-ami. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que dans une année de terminale tout le monde était déjà passé par la phase d'étourdissement hormonale, voir-l'autre-avec-des-yeux-nouveaux et était appareillé. Alice avait Jasper, Angela avait Ben, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler. Et le problème que je découvris au sujet des petites écoles c'est que les possibilités sont limitées. Sortit de mon petit groupe d'amis, il n'y avait pas d'autre garçons dans notre école qui vaillent la peine d'être regardé. Bon en fait, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Il y avait Edward Cullen.

Il valait vraiment la peine d'être regardé. Et j'aurais pu beaucoup le regarder.

Il était mon partenaire de biologie, et le premier jour en m'asseyant à coté de lui, je me dis que je pourrais très bien tomber de mon tabouer à trop le regarder. Il était grand, je pouvais le dire rien qu'à sa façon de se pencher au dessus de la table. Il était beau, son visage ressemblait à une photo de magasine et ses cheveux était coiffé dans un désordre naturel, ébouriffé, brun-roux, une sorte de James Dean moderne. Il était froid, il portait une veste de cuire élimée qui suinté l'authenticité. Il était cultivé, il avait le nez plongé dans _Finnegan's wake_ ce jour là, et je finirais par découvrir qu'il lisait toujours des livres intellectuels qui n'était pas sur la liste des lectures obligatoires.

Dès que je vis Alice au déjeuné ce jour là, j'insistais pour avoir des détails. Oui, il était aussi séduisant que je me l'étais imaginé, mais elle m'assura qu'il était inutile de penser à lui. Il avait une petite amie, et elle était actuellement à l'université ! Ok, à l'Institut de formation de Port Angeles pour être précise, mais elle était apparemment belle, sympa et plus âgée, ce qui ajouté au mythe Edward Cullen. Et il était définitivement mythique. Il vivait à Forks depuis environ un an et demi et il n'avait pas vraiment sympathisé avec quelqu'un dans notre école. Il trainait plutôt avec sa petite amie et ses amies de l'université de Port Angeles. Il était insondable pour tout le monde, alors les gens avaient tendance à le considérer comme intimidant. Et j'étais intimidé, aussi, au début. J'étais trop nerveuse pour juste lui parler, pendant des semaines. Et il ne fit rien pour casser ce silence, c'était comme si les deux mètres qui nous séparaient ressemblaient à deux kilomètres.

Finalement, les travaux pratiques ont commencé en classe et nous avons du parler, au moins suffisamment pour mener à bien les expériences. Il s'est avéré être gentil. Discret et pas vraiment bavard, assez serviable et pas du tout effrayant. Nous ne discutions de rien de personnel, bien sûr, ainsi je ne savais toujours rien de lui mais je pouvais lui demander de me passer une lamelle de microscope sans rougir, il y avait donc un certain progrès. J'entretenais un ridicule petit béguin pour lui, parce que, vraiment… Comment faire autrement ? Mais je ne le laissais pas devenir sérieux ou hors de control. Il avait une petite amie et même si il n'en avait pas eu, il était si… juste… il était d'une autre _espèce_. Pas pour les filles ordinaires de terminale. Cela semblait parfois ridicule de le voir s'assoir dans les mêmes classes que nous autres.

Tandis que l'année de terminale avancée, les candidatures pour l'université arrivèrent, et les lettres d'acceptation revinrent, et les projets pour l'année suivantes étaient fait. Edward et moi avons découvert que nous serions tout les deux à Boston à l'automne suivant. Alice m'avait accompagné à mon cours de biologie avant que la cloche ne sonne, nous bavardions sur le fait que Boston n'était pas très loin de New-York en train, où elle serait à l'université, n'était-il pas génial que nous puissions encore passer des week-ends ensemble ? J'avais commencé à en convenir, mais la sonnerie retentit et elle partit en courant vers son cours d'anglais. Je me souris à moi-même en rangeant ma lettre d'acceptation dans mon carnet.

« Tu vas à Boston ? »

La voix d'Edward me surprit, car il engageait rarement la conversation. J'ai regardé son visage ouvert, intéressé et ai tenté de rejeter les papillons qui se levèrent dans mon estomac comme toutes les fois où nous parlions. Honnêtement, j'étais vraiment une _fille_ parfois.

«Euh, ouais, Je vais à Emerson. C'était mon premier choix. »

« Félicitations. C'est une bonne école. »

Je me sentais audacieuse, après m'être mordillé les lèvres une seconde, j'osais poser ma question. « Et toi ? Où vas-tu l'année prochaine ? » Nous avions été partenaires de laboratoire pendant quatre mois. Je pouvais demander ça ?

Il sourit, d'un sourire courbé et éclatant. « Conservatoire de musique de Boston. Nous allons être voisins. »

J'eu le souffle coupé. Edward Cullen dans la même ville que moi l'année prochaine. Ouais, Edward Cullen, moi et 600.000 autres personnes. Je secouais la tête pour redescendre sur terre et me focaliser sur le reste de sa réponse.

« Tu es musicien ? Je ne savais pas. »

Il hocha la tête, « Je suis spécialisé dans le piano et les compositions. »

« Waouh. Tu dois être réellement bon. »

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ses livres. Je sentais que je ne devais pas pousser la conversation plus loin, puisque c'était déjà l'information la plus personnelle que nous avions jamais échangée et je ne voulais pas tenter ma chance.

Mais ce minuscule échange avait un peu ouvert une porte. Nous avons commencé à parler de choses en dehors des mutations cellulaires. Ce fut d'abord de petites choses que nous avions entendu à propos de Boston. Nous avons comparé des notes sur les domaines où nos écoles respectives étaient situées, sur le système de transport en commun, comment nous étions à la fois excité et un peu nerveux à l'idée de passer à une si grande ville. Un jour, il a glissé négligemment un guide de Boston sur notre table pour moi. Il dit qu'il l'avait trouvé utile et me demanda si je voulais l'emprunter. Je rougis de plaisir et je l'ai tenu contre ma poitrine toute la journée.

Et puis nous sommes passés aux livres. Il était toujours en train de lire et j'allais étudier la littérature, alors nous avions beaucoup en commun sur le sujet. Nous avions lu beaucoup de livres similaires, évidement comme tous les gars, il était un peu dédaigneux de mon amour pour Jane Austen et des sœur Brontë, et je pensais que les écrivains russes qu'il appréciait tant étaient déprimants. Cependant c'était agréable d'en parler avec lui. C'était agréable de discuter de tout avec lui, même si la moitié du temps j'étais agitée, nerveusement. Il ne sembla jamais le remarquer, où s'il le fit, il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Cela rendait mon béguin un peu plus étincelant, mais une ou deux fois il mentionna le prénom de son universitaire de petite amie et ce qui me faisait toujours redescendre sur terre rapidement. _Pas pour toi_, me rappelais-je. Je me disais juste qu'il était un morceau de plus à mon expérience normale de lycée. Les béguins désespérés faisaient partie du rêve scolaire. Je doutais sérieusement d'être la seule à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Je me disais qu'à ma réunion des 10 ans plus tard, toutes les filles riraient à propos du penchant de chacune pour le romantique Edward Cullen.

La dernière pièce majeure de mon plan de vie normale au lycée apparaissait indistinctement à l'horizon : le bal de promotion. Cela devait simplement se produire. Je voulais avoir la robe, le rendez-vous et le bouquet de fleur. Je ne me souciais pas de savoir si l'événement pouvait être ennuyeux et qu'il se tiendrait dans la salle des fêtes locale. On m'avait trop longtemps refusé les activités d'une adolescente normale et le bal de promo symbolisait tout ce qui était juste et classique d'avoir et je le voulais. Soit.

Alice était plus qu'heureuse de m'aider pour la partie de la robe et ensuite le destin c'est occupé du reste. Mike avait surpris Jessika en train d'embrasser Eric Yorkie dans le vestiaire des filles à la soirée de la Saint Valentin et depuis ils étaient en froid. Jessica passa une semaine à se lamenter, essayant de le faire revenir mais Mike resta ferme et ne pardonna pas. A ce moment là Alice lui indiqua négligemment que je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal de promotion. Peut-être qu'il était réellement intéressé par moi. Après tout, il était uniquement sortit avec Jessica, alors il était certainement curieux de connaitre autre chose. Ou peut-être que me demander pour le bal était juste un moyen la rendre jalouse. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tout les deux obtenu ce que nous voulions, et je n'hésitais que quelques seconde avant de dire oui. Certes Mike n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé pour le bal de mes rêves. Mais le Dieu de Biologie était à un million d'année de m'inviter et complètement indisponible, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de passer à coté de l'opportunité que Mike me présentait. Jess fut furieuse pendant une journée, alors Eric l'invita et tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre.

Bon, j'avais un rendez-vous pour le bal de promo. Tout se déroulait selon Le Plan. Ma vie d'adolescente américaine normale était presque parfaite.

C'est alors que le bruit à courut à travers l'école qu'Edward avait rompu avec sa petite-amie. Il n'était ami avec personne dans notre lycée, donc personne ne pouvait le confirmer, mais ce que je voyais m'amener à penser que c'était vrai. Il était toujours calme, mais maintenant il semblait franchement renfermé. Et il était en train de lire le plus déprimant des romans russes, ce qui me fit dire qu'il était malheureux.

Il ne leva même pas le nez de _Crime et châtiment _quand je m'assis à notre table, Alice discutant avec moi de nos projets de shopping pour le week-end.

« Alors, Bella, il y a cette super boutique à Olympia, je pense que nous devons y aller avant d'arrêter notre choix. Je sais Olympia est loin, mais c'est _le bal de_ _promo_ ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter d'une vielle robe de Port Angeles, non ? »

J'arrachais mes yeux du magnifique profile d'Edward pour lui répondre. « Quoi ? »

Elle me lança un regard ahuri. « Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Olympia ? Samedi ? Achat de robe? T'en dis quoi? »

« Oh… oui. Ouais, ça parait super. »

« Ouais ! » Elle sauta un peu sur elle-même. « Oh, Mike a parlé avec Jasper de louer un limousine pour nous emmener ! Ca sera amusant ! »

J'ai souri et essayée de me sentir excité comme elle l'était manifestement. Et j'étais très enthousiaste. Vraiment. Ce serait amusant. Acheter une robe de bal. Génial.

La sonnette retentit prenant Alice par surprise comme ça se passait toujours, et elle s'enfuit de la salle en panique.

« Alors tu vas vraiment aller au bal avec Newton ? »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, qui avait levé le nez de son livre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait écouté notre conversation.

« Euh, ouais. Il me l'a demandé il y a quelques semaines. »

« Ouais. J'ai cru entendre ça. C'est juste que… »

Comme il ne continua pas, je l'encourageais, « Juste quoi? »

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, gardant les yeux sur son livre. « Je ne pensais pas que le bal de promo était ton truc. Ca ne ressemble pas à quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

Je regardais mes mains une seconde pendant que je réfléchissais à comment répondre à ça. « C'est… Je suppose que ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expériences normales d'ado en grandissant. Je suis juste fatiguée de passer à coté de ce genre de chose. Même celle qui sont un peu ennuyeuse. » Je tressaillis en fermant les yeux d'embarra. « Ca semble vraiment stupide quand je le dis à haute voix. »

Je lui jetais un regard en coin. Un coté de sa bouche remonta en un doux sourire. « Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Je comprends. J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment. »

« Merci, » murmurais-je. « Mike est un chouette type. »

Edward a juste acquiescé, sans plus d'expression, et il retourna à son livre. Mais c'était la première fois en plusieurs semaines qu'il me parlait volontairement, alors je me sentis le droit d'insister un peu.

« Tu vas bien ? C'est qu'en ce moment tu semble vraiment… »

Il leva la tête pour me regarder et sa sombre expression m'incita à m'arrêter à la moitié de ma phrase. Sa bonne humeur de tout à l'heure avait brusquement disparu.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il, rapidement, ne semblant pas « aller bien du tout ». Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit de continuer, mais je le fis.

« Parce que j'ai entendu que toi et Heidi avaient des problèmes, et… »

Il eut un petit rire sans humour, en secouant la tête. « Tu as entendu ça, hein? Mais nous sommes loin de la phase « avoir des problèmes ». Nous avons rompu il y a un moment. »

Oh ! Il y a un moment. Cela semblait étrange que cela date et qu'il n'en parle que seulement maintenant. Bon, peut être qu'elle lui manquait.

« C'est juste que tu ne semble pas bien. Si… je ne sais pas… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, juste… tu sais… » Je fis distraitement un geste de la main, désolée de ne pas savoir quoi dire. J'avais l'air d'une idiote.

La tête d'Edward se releva pour me regarder. « Je pense que nous sommes amis, » dit-il doucement.

Tout ce que je pu faire pendant une minute c'est le regarder, essayant de penser à des mots pouvant former une phrase cohérente. Comme je ne disais rien, il retourna à son livre et secoua la tête, murmurant presque pour lui-même, « Je pars à l'automne de toute façon. Ca se serait terminé comme ça de toute manière, je suppose. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile. » Voilà. Des mots… J'avais dit des mots. Et même qu'ils avaient un sens et qu'ils étaient appropriés. « Si tu veux parler ou autre chose, tu peux. »

Il me regarda encore un fois et finalement sourit, un peu tristement. « Merci. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Bella. »

Il avait dit mon nom. Edward Cullen avait dit mon nom. J'essayais d'ignorer le flash de chaleur dans ma poitrine quand il le fit. Stupide, idiote. Le fait qu'il soit séparé d'Heidi ne signifiait pas que j'avais une chance. C'était toujours Edward, et il était toujours hors de portée, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais était, peu importait la façon dont il était gentil à moi.

Je me concentrais sur mon livre et tentais désespérément d'étouffer les papillons virevoltants dans mon estomac. Edward revint au sien et nous ne parlâmes plus ce jour-là.

Mais cet échange sembla débloquer un peu la situation et nos conversations habituelles reprirent après ça. Nous parlions plus de Boston et de nos projets pour l'automne. Nous ne laissions jamais entendre que nous nous verrions là-bas. L'idée semblait ridicule. Mais penser que je connaissais quelqu'un, même un tout petit peu, dans cette ville rendait cette perspective moins terrifiante.

Il s'ouvrit également un peu à propos d'Heidi. Je ne savais rien à son sujet, mais apparemment ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble quand il avait emménagé à Forks et elle était en terminale à Port Angeles. Edward expliqua que les choses s'étaient compliquées quelques mois après qu'elle a commencée l'université. Il avait essayé d'être présent aussi souvent que possible, mais il était inévitable qu'elle commence à vivre une vie loin de lui et ils avaient évolué différemment. Il me dit qu'un jour il essayait d'arrangeait un de leur nombreux désaccord et que soudainement il s'était demandé pourquoi il s'en donnait la peine. Il constata qu'il ne se souciait plus de leur relation. Quelque part sur le chemin, il avait changé et ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il avait alors rompu et ils étaient partie chacun de leur coté.

Il semblait bien à son propos, réellement. Dans nos courtes conversations, il ne parût jamais amer ou blessé, donc je n'étais pas sûre d'où venait son humeur sombre. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il avait le cafard. Il semblait plus heureux lors de nos courts entretiens tandis que nous faisions nos travaux pratiques, mais quand je le voyais dans l'école, il était même plus renfermé que d'habitude. Je voulais lui en parler à l'extérieur de la classe de Biologie, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque fois que je le croisais j'étais entourée par d'autres personnes, ou pire encore, Mike me tournait autour. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter à propos de ce rendez-vous pour le bal de promo, parce qu'il semblait penser que cela signifiait plus que ce que je ne l'avais pensé.

*0*0*

Le soir du bal de promo arriva enfin...

* * *

Désolée de vous laissez là mais il fallait bien s'arrêter quelque part non ?

Bon vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'aime beaucoup cette Bella, pas vous? Et puis que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Enfin bref une petite review est la bienvenue pour avoir votre avis, histoire de savoir si vous avez aimé, si vous voulez la suite...


	2. 2ème partie

Hey ! Alors pour commencer je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, alertes, favoris, ça me fait très plaisir (bon j'avoue j'adore ça !)

Ensuite je me permets de répondre ici aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas compte / ou pas connecté ici :

**Alicia** : merci pour la review et pour ta question… et bien il suffit de lire la suite )

**Chlo** : tu as bien raison de ne pas mentir. Ma maman m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas beau de mentir (euh… je craque un peu là non ?). Et puis contente que ça te plaise.

**Tiph** : et bien merci pour le message et puis bah voilà la suite quoi !

Pour les autres je pense n'avoir oublié personne et avoir répondu via le suite. Sache futur revieweur que je réponds aux reviews ! Si tu veux tester cette affirmation tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… laisse moi une review ! (je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais ça ?)

Bon aller maintenant la suite parce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là quand même, il me semble.

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre précédent : _**

_Il semblait bien à son propos, réellement. Dans nos courtes conversations, il ne parût jamais amer ou blessé, donc je n'étais pas sûre d'où venait son humeur sombre. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il avait le cafard. Il semblait plus heureux lors de nos courts entretiens tandis que nous faisions nos travaux pratiques, mais quand je le voyais dans l'école, il était même plus renfermé que d'habitude. Je voulais lui en parler à l'extérieur de la classe de Biologie, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque fois que je le croisais j'étais entourée par d'autres personnes, ou pire encore, Mike me tournait autour. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter à propos de ce rendez-vous pour le bal de promo, parce qu'il semblait penser que cela signifiait plus que ce que je ne l'avais pensé._

_*0*0*_

_Le soir du bal de promo arriva enfin..._

* * *

Enfin, le _jour_ du bal de promo pour commencer, parce que c'est un événement qui dure toutes la journée. Je suis allé chez Alice et nous avons passé des heures à nous préparer. Elle mit mes cheveux dans de grands et gros rouleaux tout l'après-midi tandis que nous nous épilions, rasions et préparions à la perfection. Alice me maquilla en premier, puis elle ensuite, et nous nous sommes mutuellement aidé pour la coiffure. Alice fit en fait le plus gros du travail, puisque je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses. Mais je tenais le miroir pour qu'elle puisse voir l'arrière de sa tête, pendant qu'elle travaillait, donc je suppose que ça compte.

Soigneusement, nous avons enfilé nos divers sous-vêtements et robes achetés spécialement pour l'occasion. Alice avait une adorable mini-robe noire à paillettes que seule elle pourrait porter. La mienne était d'un bleu vaporeux sans dentelle, sans bretelle, avec une jupe qui tombait à mi-mollet. Elle ressemblait à quelque chose d'un de ces vieux films des années trente avec Ginger Rogers. Dommage que je ne sache pas danser comme elle. L'enfer, je consentirais à danser comme Mr Rogers, si je pouvais, mais même ça c'était au dessus de mes capacités.

Mais je danserais cependant, aussi longtemps que possible, ma parfaite expérience du bal de promo. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Je me sentais comme une princesse dans ma robe, j'aimais mon maquillage et mes cheveux, et mon cavalier devait venir me prendre en limousine. Alice papillonnait dans la salle de bains, retouchant son maquillage et sa coiffure, pendant que je mettais de petites boucles d'oreilles en argent quand nous avons entendu la sonnette en bas.

Alice a frappé dans ses mains comme une petite fille et m'attrapa pour que nous descendions répondre aux garçons. Jasper et Mike se tenaient dans l'entrée parlant avec la mère d'Alice. Enfin, c'était Jasper qui parlait. Mike était appuyé contre le mur, ce que je trouvais un peu bizarre. Jasper leva les yeux et aperçut Alice et son visage s'illumina. Ce que ne fit pas Mike. Mike avait le regard presque endormi. Bon sang quel était le problème?

Nous sommes arrivées en bas des escaliers, les rejoignant, dès que je fus à coté de Mike je compris. Il empestait l'alcool.

« As-tu bu ? » ai-je sifflé pendant que la mère d'Alice courait chercher l'appareil photo.

Il souffla et agita une main dédaigneuse. «Un peu pendant que je m'habillais. Tu sais, pour commencer la soirée en beauté ! »

Je levais les yeux et aller lui dire ma façon de penser d' avoir fait quelque chose de si stupide, mais la mère d'Alice était déjà de retour avec l'appareil photos, j'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour le faire marcher droit jusqu'à la cheminée pour prendre les clichés. Il mit un bras autour de mes épaules et s'appuya lourdement sur moi. Je réussis à le caler avec son manteau et il avait plus ou moins l'air vertical. Au moins la mère d'Alice ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » chuchota Alice entre deux poses guidées.

« Pfou, il a bu. »

« Non! »

« Si! »

« Mike Newton, tu n'es qu'un trou du cul ! Ne t'avise pas de gâcher notre soirée ! »

Mike tressaillit face à la colère d'Alice, et je pense que c'est ce qui l'a maintenu dans le droit chemin tant que nous étions chez elle. Il réussit à me passer le bouquet de fleurs à mon poigné et poser pour quelques photos sans rien faire d'ouvertement embarrassant. Alice coupa court à la séance après seulement quelques minutes, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante, et je pus trainer Mike jusqu'à la limousine sans incident.

Une fois à l'intérieur il s'est détendu et a mis son bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai reculé en essayant de l'écarter.

« Oh, allez Bella ! » articula-t-il, son souffle chaud près de mon visage. « C'est la fête ! C'est juste pour s'amuser un peu ! »

« Bien, si tu merde, je suis foutue et toi aussi ! Tu te souviens de qui est mon père ? Tu ferais bien de ne pas déconner ce soir, pour moi, c'est tout ce que je dis. »

Le rappel de mon père et de son droit à porter une arme dégrisa Mike pour un moment et le court trajet jusqu'à la fête se déroula dans le calme.

La salle des fêtes de Forks datait des années soixante-dix, et elle était vraiment délabrée. Le parking de gravier était déjà remplit d'un assortiment des vielles voitures, entremêlé avec quelques modèles plus récents empruntés aux parents pour l'occasion. J'essayais de retrouver un peu d'enthousiasme et de ne pas penser à la main moite de Mike, quand il prit la mienne pour me conduire à l'intérieur. Il tituba jusqu'à la table des billets, Alice et Jasper trainant derrière nous. L'intérieur de la salle avait été généreusement drapé de serpentins et papier crépon, et éclairé par des lumières multicolores et une boule disco, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour masquer les lambris aux murs rayés et le lino usé au sol.

Cette nuit, que j'avais attendue avec impatience pendant si longtemps, promettait simplement d'être minable et un peu triste. Même la musique trop forte, sortant d'une misérable sono, jouait une chanson pop mièvre que je détestais. Alice était cependant surexcitée, sautillant littéralement à coté de moi, battant des mains avec joie.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Non ? »

Je souris en hochant la tête, les sourcils levés en signe d'incrédulité. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je pensais, mais c'était le bal de promo, bon sang. J'allais le savourer et m'amuser. Alice saisit la main de Jasper et le tira à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Allons danser, Jazz ! »

Il a juste souri et secoué la tête, se laissant entrainer sur la piste de danse par sa petite copine surexcitée. Je les regardais avec envie, en me demandant ce que ce fichu Mike et moi étions censés faire maintenant.

A ce moment là la foule sur la piste de danse c'est un peu écartée, et j'aperçus Jessica qui dansait avec Eric. J'entendis Mike gémir et se détourner. Je me rapprochais de lui, pour le réconforter ou le rassurer, mais il déboucha une petite flasque en argent, et il bu une grande rasade.

« Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Range ça avant de te faire attraper. »

« Lâche-moi Bella, » renifla-t-il, rangeant le flacon dans la poche de sa veste de smoking. « Bon, tu veux danser ? »

J'ai soufflé, de colère, mais finalement j'acquiesçais de la tête. J'étais là, je m'étais engagée à passer la soirée avec lui, même si à l'instant j'aurais préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Après tout, que serait les souvenirs du bal de promo si je ne dansais même pas ?

Mike me conduisit sur la piste et nous avons tournoyé maladroitement le temps d'une horrible chanson, Mike était écarlate et en sueur pendant tout ce temps. Jessica et Eric apparurent quelques mètres plus loin, lui pressé contre elle et elle s'enroulant autour de lui comme une strip-teaseuse sur un poteau. Je fis une grimace et pris sur moi quand tout à coup je sentis le bras de Mike sur ma taille et qu'il me serra fermement contre lui. Il respirait fort et l'odeur de l'alcool me rendait presque malade. Il continuait de danser. Et bien je suppose que c'était ça la danse. La plupart du temps il se balançait sans rythme se contentant de s'appuyer sur mon corps. C'est alors que je sentis son bassin s'approcher du mien, et je le repoussais.

« Ca suffit ! » ai-je presque crié.

« Bella, c'est juste une danse ! Calme-toi, d'accord ! » Il me souriait.

Heureusement, la chanson prit fin et quelque chose de lent commença. Je me retournais et commençais à quitter la piste de danse, en pensant m'assoir tranquillement à une table pendant quelques minutes espérant que cela pouvait aider Mike à se dégriser un peu. Sa main se ferma autour de mon poignet et il me tira en arrière dans ses bras.

« Viens, dansons encore un peu, » murmura-t-il dans mon épaule. Je voulais le repousser mais j'aperçu Alice blottit dans les bras de Jasper, me laçant un grand et joyeux pouce levé, je soupirais et consentis à un slow avec Mike Newton. Cette soirée allait être épique. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir d'Alice en faisant une crise ou en me disputant publiquement avec Mike. Alors je décidais de prendre sur moi et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Dans dix ans, j'aurais une photo de moi au bal avec un garçon semblant parfaitement normal et c'était le plus important.

Mike se balançait si lentement que je m'inquiétais qu'il ne se soit endormi contre moi. Alors nous avons aperçut Jessica et Eric qui dansaient enlacés, et Mike s'est reprit. J'aurais voulu être irrité par ses âneries, par le fait qu'il était ici avec moi et obsédé par son ex petite amie. Mais je savais quand il m'avait invité que c'était juste une réaction instinctive à la tromperie de Jessica, et puis j'avais sauté sur l'occasion de toute façon. Alors je décidais que je ne devais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout je l'utilisais aussi.

C'est quand j'ai sentis ses mains descendre sur mes fesses, que j'ai changé d'avis. J'avais tous les droits d'être en colère. Je le repoussais pour m'écarter.

« J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose, » murmurais-je en quittant la piste de danse. Je me cachais dans la salle de bain pendant un moment, assise dans des toilettes fermées pour me plaindre. Il était seulement neuf heures, notais-je, me demandant combien de temps j'allais supporter ça. Connaissant Alice, elle allait vouloir rester jusqu'à l'aube.

Avec un gémissement fatigué, je me levais et sortis de la cabine. Je me lavais les mains et quittais la salle de bain, pour rejoindre mon cavalier. Je le retrouver affalé à une table, à peine cohérent, regardant Jessica et Eric sur la piste de dance. Atteignant la poche intérieur de sa veste, j'attrapais la flasque avant qu'il ne se rende compte de se que je faisais. J'avais bien l'intention de la balancer à la poubelle avant qu'il puisse encore boire, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était vide.

« Mike Newton, tu n'es qu'un trou du cul de merde. Tu es un raté. »

Il hocha juste la tête misérablement et j'ai soufflé, croisant mes bras autour de ma poitrine, furieuse. En l'observant, je vis qu'il avait l'air malade. Bordel. S'il vomissait, les chaperons s'en rendraient compte. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de mon père l'apprenant. Je devais le faire sortir de là immédiatement.

« Ne bouge pas ! » aboyais-je, « Comprit ? »

Il avait l'air effrayé, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il fit juste un signe de la tête. Je me faufilais sur la piste de danse, à la recherche d'Alice. Je la trouvais et me pencha pour crier à son oreille couvrant la musique qui hurlait.

« Mike va être malade. Je dois le faire sortir d'ici. Je vous renverrais la limousine. »

Son visage tomba. « Mais Bella c'est _le bal de promo_ ! »

« Franchement Alice, ma soirée est ruinée. Je vais juste le laisser chez lui et rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre la déception dans sa voix.

« Pas la peine, Alice. Il n'y a aucune raison que ta soirée soit ruinée aussi. »

« Tu es sure? »

« Absolument. Ca va aller. »

« Je t'appelle demain, » promit-elle, agrippant ma main. « Nous ferons quelque chose de sympa pour rattraper ce soir. »

Je souris et l'embrassais avant d'aller retrouver mon sac à vin de cavalier.

Mike pouvait à peine marcher quand je suis revenue à lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le toucher, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais le faire sortir sans être remarqué. Alors je me suis retrouvé avec son bras sur mes épaules et le mien autour de sa taille tandis que nous partions. Nous ressemblions à n'importe quel couple du secondaire qui se faufile dehors pour chercher un endroit plus intime. Cette pensée me donnait la nausée.

Je finis par réussir à le charger à l'arrière de la limousine et lui faire dire son adresse au chauffeur. Mike continua à parler après ça, mais ce n'était que des divagations alcooliques au sujet de Jessica et de combien il l'aimait encore et qu'il souhaitait son retour. J'ai donc croisé mes bras regardant par la fenêtre, en l'ignorant.

Nous étions à mi-chemin quand il se mit à gémir piteusement.

« Merde, je vais être malade, » murmura-t-il.

« Garez-vous, » ai-je crié.

« Où ? » paniqua le chauffeur.

« La station service, là ! Dépêchez-vous, ou vous êtes bon pour nettoyer la voiture demain ! »

La limousine s'arrêta sur le parking de la seule station essence ouverte la nuit à Forks et Mike se rua précipitamment dehors. Je le suivis tandis qu'il arrivait au bout du parking et commençait à vomir. Les lumières aériennes fluorescentes illuminant les pompes clignotèrent maladivement, ajoutant à la misère du moment. Alors que je regardais Mike de dos, écrasant du pied un gobelet en plastique avec mon escarpin, je me demandais à combien de kilomètres je me trouvais de ma soirée idéale. Si ça n'avait pas été _ma_ vie, _ma_ seconde chance, j'aurais certainement rit devant le désastre qu'était devenu cette nuit. Au lieu de ça, j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Dans un excès de rage j'arrachais de mon poignet les fleurs de Mike et avec un grognement furieux de frustration, je les jetais sur le bas-côté.

« Bella ? »

Au son de mon nom je pivotais. Edward Cullen était penché sur le coté de sa voiture argenté, une main sur le tuyau d'essence, me regardant avec une expression horrifiée. Je rougis en pensant à la terrible image que je devais renvoyer me tenant debout dans la lumière brute et verdâtre, habillée de ma robe de bal d'un bleu triste pendant que mon cavalier était en train de rendre tripes et boyaux. Et Edward Cullen était là pour assister à mon humiliation. Ma nuit d'échec et de mortification était maintenant complète. Saloperie vie.

« Que diable fais-tu ici ? » lâcha Edward.

« Euh, Mike ne se sent pas très bien, »ai-je murmuré, le lui montrant du pousse, alors qu'il était toujours malade. Le bruit de ses vomissements faisant écho dans le parking à moitié vide.

« Tu n'es pas sensé être au bal de promo ? » demanda Edward, finissant son plein et rebouchant son réservoir.

« Nous y étions, » ai-je soupiré. « Mais il faut que je ramène Mike. »

Edward le regarda fixement et se redressa brusquement. « Il est ivre ? »

« Ouais, mais de dis rien, ok ? Je ne veux pas que mon père l'apprenne. Je vais juste le ramener chez lui et le laisser dormir. »

« Mais et toi? » demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

« Quoi moi ? »

« C'est ton bal de promo, » insista-t-il, ses sourcils froncés. « Je sais que ce soir était important pour toi. »

Je fermais les yeux en riant amèrement. « Ouais, bien, c'est fait. J'en ai assez. Mike est toujours accroché à Jessica et à du mal à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'est de ma faute. Je savais qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle quand il m'a invité et ça m'était égal. J'étais juste désespérée d'avoir un rendez-vous, et j'aurais dit oui à n'importe qui. Alors je suppose que j'ai ce que je mérite. C'était stupide d'imaginer le bal de promo comme une grande chose. Je pensais que c'était supposé être magique et merveilleux. Au lieu de ça, c'était juste une danse boiteuse dans une horrible salle avec une brute, un gars ivre collé à moi. Stupide, je suis stupide. J'aurais du le savoir. »

Je fermais la couche rapidement quand je réalisais que je venais de sortir cette diatribe à haute voix. A Edward Cullen. Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi le sol du parking ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir et m'engloutir ? Cela ne pouvait pas rendre cette soirée pire. Edward était juste là, me regardant, inexpressif.

« Euh, oublie ce que je viens de dire. _Trop_ d'infirmations,» dis-je sans humour. « Bon, je dois ramener Mike à la maison. »

« Attends… que vas-tu faire après? » Edward était finalement sorti de son silence. Pas de doute qu'il craigne que je sois blessée après le déballage d'angoisses égocentriques que je venais de lui faire. Je pouvais me sentir rougir d'humiliation. Je désespérais de pouvoir m'échapper.

« Je vais rentrer avec la limousine et la renvoyer à Alice et Jasper. Il n'y a pas de raison de ruiner leur soirée, aussi, » ai-je murmuré. « A plus tard, Edward. »

« Ouais… ok, » dit-il doucement, « A plus. »

Mike était toujours courbé et gémissant, mais il ne vomissait plus, alors je l'ai poussé à l'arrière de la limousine. Il se jeta sur le siège et se roula en boule. Le conducteur démarra dès que j'eus claqué la porte, sans doute pressé de nous déposer avant que les choses n'empires.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Mike, je pensais l'aider à rentrer, je pourrais alors mentir à propos d'une intoxication alimentaire ou quelque chose comme ça pour lui. Mais je me suis rappelée son pince fesses et je décidais de le laisser face à la colère de ses parents. Qu'il assume. J'attendis juste qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée et je donnais au chauffeur mon adresse et m'affaissais dans le fauteuil pendant le chemin.

La limousine me déposa quelques minutes plus tard sur ma pelouse. La maison était sombre. Charlie devait encore être à la Push à regarder un match avec Billy et ne serait pas de retour avant des heures. L'idée de rentrer dans cette sombre maison, seule, changeant ma robe pour mon pyjama, allumant la télé… me rendit désespérément morose. Arrivée devant la porte, seule, à 10 heures du soir, je déclarais officiellement mes fantasmes de bal de promotion morts et enterrés. Mais tant que je restais sur le pas de la porte, dans ma robe de bal, d'une façon ou d'une autre tout n'était pas terminé.

Je me suis lentement assise sous le porche, enroulant mes bras autour de moi pour conjurer le froid. Au moins il ne pleuvait pas ce soir. A ce stade je suppose que je devais être reconnaissante de cette petite faveur. La nuit était remarquablement claire pour Forks, juste un peu fraiche. Peut-être que j'allais rester assise là sur mon perron jusqu'à ce que le bal de promo soit terminé. Pathétique, oui, mais pas plus pathétique que de regarder le câble en mangeant de la crème glacée dans mon pyjama, tandis que mes camarades riaient, dansaient, s'embrassaient sous les lumières de la ville. Non j'allais rester assise ici un moment, ai-je décidé, ne serait-ce que pour utiliser un peu plus cette robe. J'aimais réellement cette robe. Elle était jolie et trop peu de personnes avaient posé un regard décent sur elle.

Je posais mon menton sur mes genoux, jouant avec mes doigts avec le bord du jupon quand je l'entendis, une voiture descendant la rue. Forks était vraiment une petite ville, très calme la nuit. Il y avait seulement trois autres maisons dans notre rue, et toutes les voitures étaient à leur place. Et cela ne ressemblait pas au bruit du moteur de la voiture de patrouille de mon père.

Quand je relevais la tête pour regarder, une voiture argentée à tourné et est apparut dans notre allée.

La voiture d'Edward Cullen.

Je me suis redressée, vigilante, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait. Dans l'obscurité de ma cour, je le distinguais à peine, assis derrière le volant, le tenant à deux mains, tête baissée. Alors il poussa un profond soupir, comme si il essayait de se donner du courage pour quelque chose, et il sortit. Il laissa le moteur tourner et les phares allumés.

Il avait changé de vêtement depuis que je l'avais vu à la station service il y a une heure. Maintenant il portait un costume. Et tenait une marguerite.

Je secouais la tête, un peu confuse, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, tentant de trouver une raison pour qu'Edward Cullen se tienne dans ma cour, élégamment habillé, une fleur à la main, visiblement cueillit dans un jardin. Je ne pouvais en trouver aucune.

« Hey, » dit-il finalement.

« Hey, » retournais-je, à peine audible. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. « Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il sourit gauchement et haussa les épaules. « C'est le bal de promotion. Je pensais… » Il s'arrêta et frotta sa main sur sa nuque. Ensuite il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux nerveusement. « Je ne voulais pas que ta soirée soit gâchée. Alors j'ai pensé… »

Je me levais rapidement. « Tu es venu ici pour moi ? »

Il fit quelques pas. « Ouais. Tu semblais bouleversée tout à l'heure. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir ici et t'emmener au bal. Si tu veux. »

« Tu veux m'accompagner au bal ? »

« Ouais. C'est ton grand soir. Et je sais que pour l'instant c'est mort, mais ce con de Newton ne devrait pas être autorisé à ruiner ta soirée. Pas quand ça signifie beaucoup pour toi. »

Je regardais mes pieds et inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver mes marques. D'une part il était incroyable qu'Edward Cullen soit venu ici pour ça. Cela me faisait me sentir toute chose et vacillante. D'un autre coté comme j'avais du avoir l'air pathétique à la station essence si il s'était senti obligé de faire ça pour moi ? Aussi touchée que je l'étais et aussi excitée que j'étais qu'il soit là, je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié, même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

« C'est vraiment, vraiment très gentil à toi Edward. Mais la nuit est déjà avancée. Je ne veux pas y retourner. C'est une chose étonnante de ta part, mais tu n'aurais pas du venir ici juste pour me sauver de ce désastre -»

« Je ne suis pas juste venu pour toi, » me coupa-t-il rapidement. « Je suis aussi venu pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

Il inhala profondément et reprit. « J'allais t'inviter. Je voulais t'inviter. Alors j'ai entendu dire que Mike t'avait déjà demandé de l'accompagner au bal de promo et tu semblais si heureuse… Je pensais que tu voulais sortir avec lui. Si j'avais su que c'était si important pour toi, je te l'aurais proposé, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le voulais. Et alors Mike -»

« Je ne voulais pas y aller avec Mike, » le coupais-je à mon tour. « C'est juste… j'avais cette stupide idée à propos du bal. Comme si mon expérience de terminale ne serait pas complète sans ça. Et j'ai juste dit oui parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Ce n'était pas Mike – c'était juste cette stupide soirée. »

Il sourit finalement, d'un sourire tordu et glorieux, de celui qui me faisait fondre. Et je fondais parce que si je n'étais pas tout à fait en état de réfléchir, j'étais à peu près sure qu'Edward Cullen venait d'avouer que je lui plaisais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment réaliser, alors je me concentrais sur son visage, sur ses mots, en essayant de ne pas perdre une seconde de ça.

« Ouais, j'en ai pris conscience la station service ce soir. »

Je rougis au souvenir de ma tirade. « Oublie ce qui c'est passé. Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigeât vers moi, s'arrêtant au bas du perron, deux marches en dessous de moi. « C'_est_ important. C'est important pour toi et ce con a tout gâché. Laisse-moi réparer. »

Il hésita, et me tendit la marguerite. « Les bouquets de fleurs sont rares à cette heure dans Forks. C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. »

Je dus rire en regardant cette petite marguerite qu'il me tendait, même si à ce moment là, c'était la fleur la plus parfaite que j'avais jamais vu. Je la pris et la fit tourner entre mes doigts. « Je l'adore, » murmurais-je.

« Alors? » il me regardait dans l'expectative.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas y retourner. Tout cela, la stupide salle des fêtes, les horribles décorations, la mauvaise musique… la soirée n'était déjà plus magique, même avant que Mike en rajoute en essayant de me tripoter les fesses. »

« Il a _quoi_ ? »

Je secouais rapidement la tête, « Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il essayait juste d'attirer l'attention de Jessica. Salle histoire que je vais essayer d'oublier. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ok, bien. Le bal de promo de Forks n'est pas magique. Mais tu mérite toujours ta soirée. »

Edward me tendit la main et je glissais la mienne dedans. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens et je sentis un vague de chaleur m'envahir à ce contact. Je descendis les marches et le suivais jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lâcha ma main pour se pencher à l'intérieur. Il chercha dans sa boite à gant une seconde et sortit un CD pour le mettre dans l'autoradio. Il monta le son et une musique classique que je ne connaissant pas emplit la nuit.

Se redressant, il se tourna vers moi, souriant timidement. « Veux-tu danser ? »

« Ici ? »

« Oui, ici. Pourquoi pas ? » sourit-il. « Il fait sombre, il y a des effets de lumières, » désignant les phares éclairant ma cour encore allumés, « il y a de la musique, et il y a nous. Dansons. »

Je ne pouvais pas garder ce sourire ridicule sur mon visage, alors je pris la main qu'il me tendait et il me conduisit devant la voiture. Edward se tourna vers moi et tendit une main vers ma taille. J'ai ravalé les papillons qui menaçaient de me submerger et fit un pas de plus vers lui. Le reste sembla n'être que de l'instinct. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, sa main s'ajusta dans la mienne, je suis venu me blottir contre lui, contre sa poitrine, comme si j'étais destinée à être là. Et alors nous avons dansé, Edward et moi, éclairés par ses phares, la musique émanant de la voiture, les étoiles, claires et brillantes, pour une fois, scintillant dans le ciel au dessus de nous. C'était… c'était un moment magique, et il n'avait rien à voir avec le papier crépon, le punch aqueux, les bouquets de fleurs et le bal de promo.

Le corps d'Edward était chaud contre le mien, et ses mains me tenaient fermement contre lui. Il était penché sur moi quand je le regardais, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je courais le danger de perdre l'esprit, mais je me repris.

« Alors, tu allais vraiment m'invité à sortir ? »

Il sourit, de ce sourire qui me faisait fondre, c'était presque trop pour moi. « Oui. Je… après avoir cassé avec Heidi, je le voulais. Nous parlions et j'essayais de savoir si tu m'appréciais, toi aussi, ou si tu parlais seulement avec moi parce que nous allions à Boston tout les deux cet automne. »

« Je t'aime bien, » dis-je rapidement.

« Je le sais maintenant, » murmura-t-il. « Alors, comment se passe ta soirée maintenant ? »

« C'est beaucoup mieux que ce stupide bal de promo. » soupirais-je.

« Je suppose que le non-traditionnel a du bon, aussi. »

« La tradition est complètement surfaite. Qui en a besoin ? » dis-je en souriant. Il rit doucement et resserra son emprise sur moi. Je ressentis un flot de chaleur m'envahir jusqu'aux orteils.

« Il y a tout de même une tradition du bal de promo à laquelle ça ne me dérangerait pas de ne pas déroger, cependant, » dit-il, penchant sa tête plus près de la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », murmurais-je parce que j'étais complètement à bout de souffle.

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir un baiser de ton cavalier. »

« Vraiment ? » ma voix était aigüe et tendue, comme si j'avais respiré de l'hélium. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'Edward Cullen était sur le point de m'embrasser et que rien d'autre sur la planète ne comptait à ce moment là.

« Mmm-hmmm, » a-t-il chantonné. Alors il lâcha ma main pour prendre en coupe mon menton. J'orientais mon visage un peu plus vers lui et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, pleines, avides, alors elles caressèrent ma bouche. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, la mienne aussi. Et alors il y eu sa langue, cherchant la mienne et j'ai pensé que je pourrais exploser sur place. Ce ne fut pas un long baiser il ne poussa pas l'avantage qu'il avait. Il m'embrassa juste, lentement, doucement, me dévastant, avant de se retirer et de poser son front sur le mien.

Nous dansions toujours. Bon, nous nous balancions, bougeant lentement devant sa voiture, sous les étoiles, les yeux fermés, enlacés.

« Bella ? » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé que le lycée ai été une telle déception pour toi. Mais je peux te promettre quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« L'université va être incroyable. »

J'ai souri et lui aussi, avant que ses lèvres ne trouve à nouveau les mienne.

Il avait raison. Au diable le lycée. J'avais passé tellement de temps à essayer de parfaire cette expérience qui est en soi était imparfaite et qui était juste un moment de passage dans ma vie. J'avais un avenir, une vie entière à vivre. Et j'allais la vivre, loin d'ici, de l'autre coté du pays, à l'université… avec Edward.

Vive l'université.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? J'aimerais vraiment vos avis.

Sinon petite question vous en voulez d'autres des OS dans ce genre ? Parce que j'en ai d'autres en stock...


End file.
